


Mish Mosh Posh Posh Espionage

by Imtehgay



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtehgay/pseuds/Imtehgay
Summary: Just your average story with a really basic plot and your everyday normal events.A normal day is interupted by three things. A bullet, a pond , and a man.  For Mick this would have been normal if it hadn't been for the man who threw him in said pond. Mick knows his days are numbered but when his "dashing" hero wont leave him be he is exposed to something he hasn't felt in so long.  Purpose. Giving up on enjoying life let him forget that he was only a man. But it takes one push to give him a life.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the leaves of the trees in park. Normally Mick wouldn't find himseld walking along alone but he had promised Tavish. Tavish was a very secluded man after an incident many years ago. Despite this he still made it his priority to go out and drag Mick along with him. Now, Mick wasnt the guy to usually go around and make mistakes but he would consider the alternate route he took to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life.  
"Watch out!" before Mick could even have process what was going on he felt himself being tackled before everything was cold and wet. Naturally his first action was to get mad amd scream. So he did." Bloody hell man whats wrong with yo-." he was cut off when he noticed who had saved him. A kid. Looking back at this it could have been deemed as the second biggest mistake he made that day. The moment he layed eyes on the kid was the first time everything stopped. The boy looked young with a scrawny built to him that was emphasized by his wet clothes. His wet brown hair was the icing on the cake. The cake that made him look so pathetic and ready to die. It almost made Mick laugh, but out of the goodness of his heart he didn't.  
" Let me help you up mate. God you look terrible." he whispered the last part to himself hoping the kid wouldnt hear, sadly he did. "Oh well arent you nice, yah know thats a funny way ah saying thanks." " Thanks? Thanks for what? Throwing me in that lake!" The kids face changed from annoyed to confused in a matter of seconds. " You didn't hear the gun?" Gun? Well now Mundy was intrested in what this kid had ro say. "No kid i didn't, I was to busy recovering from hearing you scream. Think I almost went deaf." The kid chuckled at that looking up at Mick with his arms around him for support. They both made there way to the grass before continuing there conversation. " Sorry about that but the moment i heard the gun i started screaming. Where I'm from thats kinda our instinct. Anyway it just so happened to be going in your direction so i figured I should save you. You're welcome by the way." Now he could say thank you.  
They both took of there sweaters dripoing with water revealing the rest of their soaked clothes. " Thanks kid. Well i should be going but hey i owe you one." He gave the kid a smile and started to walk towards Tavish who was trying to calm down a few frightened children. Before he could continue on his walk he felt a hand grab him. " Wait up. I kinda juat saved your life so i figured it would be appropriate to tell you ah my names Jeremey." Jeremy. That name seemed to go with that face. He kindly took the kids hand, shaking it before giving his reply." Mick, Mick Mundy." When saying his name he really didnt expect the kid to laugh. Normally he would have been mad but this kid did kinda save him. So he let him have his fun. " Sorry, sorry but you have the most Australian name i ever heard. Well Mr. Mundy i should be going." With a smile and the nod of his head Jeremy left. Mick scoffed and made his way to Tavish who had been observing his friend the whole time. "Well, well who would have thought you would be interested in someone like that?" He let out an annoyed growl at his friend before they continued to walk. " Tavish, mate please stop." The two continued on laughing, not seeing the person who regretted trying to take out his target in the time he did.


	2. Im starting to think your stalking me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a better look at Micks life and Mick gets a better look at what's missing in his life.
> 
>  
> 
> Tavish cant help but laugh at how blind to everything his friend really his.

Over the span of a week it became common for Mick to see Jeremy again. They would give each other small smiles and waves that went on for a little too long. It wasnt uncommon for Tavish to catch Mick starring at Jeremy for too long and sometimes the kid would do the same. In that same week Tavish had come up with many ways to mess with his friend. But messimg with Mick could wait. They had a job to do. 

Working for Mann Co. wasnt an ideal job but it paid well. That is, if you were lucky enough to survive. Mick and Tavish creeped behind a building with the logo RED. To any outsider it looked like a normal factory with normal employees and a normal boss. They had never been so wrong. Grey had told both of them how he wanted the hand-off to go but with the employees he had nothing ever went as plan. They stood outside a large garage door and looked around before knocking. A large man eyed them before recognizing them by the bands around their arms. "Is truck ready for package?" A silent nod was the the only answer out before all three men began to move the very large and suspicious box.  
Suddenly a pang was heard as a spark flashed too close to the big mans head. Instinctively all three dropped the box and got to a vantage point. Mick crawled to a window, holstering a sniper rifle on high alert. As soon as he saw the outline of a familiar looking man he shot. The bullet hit him but Mick could tell that it wasnt enough to kill him. Suddenly the large man let out a scream. Mick looked back to see that the man was grasping on to his back trying to stop blood for pouring. When that scream was heard all hell broke loose as the garage became a stand off. Another man quickly came to the aid of the injured russian, dragging him inside where its safe.  
Mick and Tavish continued to fire at there attackers before hearing a loud cry of muffles and even more screams. They both stopped what they were doing to watch as a portion of the team was set on fire before they began to retreat. Suddenly another bang was geard as Mick fell to the ground clutching his knee. It felt awful with blood forcing its way out. Oozing with small chunks of skin falling off around it. Turning around he was not only suprised to find out his attacker was gone but also to find out that in his place was the same man that aided the damaged russian. The medic. A psychotic man who everyone feared and always questioned why he was there. As Mick began to feel himself to be carried he heard a familiar german accent." You are weakened. I am prepared to do whatever it takes."..........well shit.

 

"Hey Mick I was wonderin- Holy crap what happened to you!" Mick began to believe that no matter how much time he spent with the kid, he would never get use to how loud he could be. While It was very noticeable that Mick was in a great deal of pain by his limping he also looked like shit. Bags were under his eyes giving him an apperance of looking dirty and scruffy. " Hello to you too. Anyway to answer your question had a rough night at work. Got into a bit of an accident." "What kinda accident?" Mick was about to answer before something dawned on him. He didn't really know this kid and he somehow felt like it was ok to tell this kid about his life. Speaking of which he didnt even know where this kid came from. Living in the small town in New Mexico for years allowed Mick to get to know everyone. While he tended to use this to his advantage he wasnt really to social type that knew everything about them. He knew the basics like thier name, location, family, jobs, and where to shoot them if they ever found out about what was going on at RED.  
But this kid seemed to pop out of no where. And being the person Mick was he couldnt help but over think. " The accidental kinda accident, anyway would you like to tell me why you always follow me around?" Jeremy had a stunned face before he scoffed and let out his own response." I ain't followin you if anything you seem to be followin me around!" The smug face on the kid made Mick almost look past how idiotic both of their accusations were. He had to admit if the kid was planning something he would have let Mick die the first time he saw him.  
" You know what im starting to think your stalking me," That was it. Mick could no longer hold it in as he laughed at how ridiculous they both were. It took a minute for the kid to reach that realization too because when he did, he joined Mick in his laughing fit. " Okay- okay. Im sorry about that but in all seriousness how come i see you around everywhere?"  
The smile seemed to fall a little from Jeremy's face before he answered. " Wellll im kinda here looking for someone." Now Mick went back to being suspicious. " Interesting. You know thats a really normal thing to say to someone." The smile went back an the kids face as he let out a small chuckle. "Yah we its the truth. But you look like crap, man. Come on follow me." Mick was suprised when the kid began dragging him along the street leading him to what appeared to be a cafe of sorts.  
"Why in the bloody hell would you take me here?" "From what i understand and remember when people look just as shitty as you do coffee tends to help alot. You do like coffee, right?" Mick let out a small yawn and a flashed the kid a smile. "Yah i do. Thanks for this." " Aye no problem now come on get whatever you want its on me." 

 

" So from what i understand your little boyfriend took you on a date and you refuse to believe that he is actually your boyfriend." "*sigh*For the last time Tavish we're not dating. It was just coffee. And Jeremy is nowhere close to being my boyfriend."  
Tavish let out eccentric laughter while Mick was trying hard not to kill him. But no matter how much he wanted to believe what he had just told his friend, Mick couldnt help but think of how life would be with the around all the time. He let out a small content sigh at that idea. To him it was just a silly thing that would leave as fast as it came. All he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know where this story is going but im having fun getting it there.


	3. Work, work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy takes Mick to work and they run into familiar faces. Faces with secrets they dont like to tell.

Tavish was getting it. He hadn't thought about what "it" was but he didn't care as of now. All he cared about was figuring out why Tavish hated him enough to put him in a situation where he was dressed like crap and going on another "date" with Jeremy. He really should have guessed he'd be in a situation like this when Tavish walked around with a smirk that obviously ment he was up to something.  All he wanted was a nice day to heal up and sleep so when Gray called him in he wouldn't be tied down by his wounds. Yet, here he was in Jeremy's pretty blue car driving to an unknown location. 

 

"So...Where we going?" Mick flashed a small smile when Jeremy turned to look at him. He was obviously confused and Mick didn't know if he should be worried. 

"I thought your friend Tavish told yah." Of course Tavish didn't tell him. After teasing Mick non-stop for his new boyfriend he had to try to ruin him even more. He'd think of a way to get him back. Maybe after he was done with Jeremy he'd do something that was bound to annoy him. He knew that his friend belived he was helping but he could handle Jeremy himself. If he was really intrested, he'd of charmed Jeremy into being his boyfriend by now. Or he would've like to think that's how it'd go. 

 

"Well, i have a part time job taking care of some lady's dogs. Tavish told me you weren't busy and would come with me. It's okay if you don't want to, though. I should've guessed from your clothes that you didn't really want to come." "Jeremy-" " I mean really, i should've talked to you instead of Tavish to see if it was fine. I can take you back to you're house if don't want to go with me-."

"Jeremy, please shut up for a minute. I wasn't expecting you to show up, but im glad you did. I'll come with you to take care of this dog." With that Jeremy smiled at him before giving him a quick fist bump and driving on. Their destination was a bit farther than Mick expected, but strangely familiar to him. The house was a fair size with a driveway and a little flower bed at each side of the doorway.  _"So familiar."_ He and Jeremy both stepped out the car before making their way to the large wooden doors hearing barks from the inside. When the door was opened,two small dogs jumped at the duo, causing Jeremy to laugh at their feeble guard dog attempts. 

"Oh yeah, really scary you guys. I'm shaken'." Jeremy led the dogs and Mick inside before making his way to the kitchen where 4 ceramic dog bowld awaited. Jeremy filled two with water and two eith food before making his way to the couch. He patted the seat besides him for Mick to join him. As he sat down, Mick was bombarded with the attention of the two yipping dogs. Both yorkis tried their hardest to jump to him, but failed miserably. Jeremy made a small kissing noise before lifting each dog to sit on his and Micks lap.

 

"The one you have is Red the other is Blue." At those words Micks blood ran cold.  _Red? Blu? Who's house is this?_ Mick was certain something was fishy now. But he didn't know if maybe he was just paranoid or he was in the house of someone who worked at Mann Co. He wasn't certain if Jeremy was even really his freind at this point. He began to wonder if maybe this was all an act and he was going to die soon. 

 

" The lady who had 'em said she like twins with mix-match personalities. So what better than to name them like that?" That wasn't good enough. Mick needed to learn nore about Jeremy now or he didn't know what would happen to him. 

"How long you've been doing this for, mate?

"About a month or so, same time as I've been living here."

"You said you're from Boston right? Tell me about it."

" You really wanna know?"

"Not from these parts, so it would be nice to know a bit more about it. And you too. Don't know to much about you." Even Mick could tell that came off too strong, but either Jeremy didn't notice or didn't care. His face lit up anyways and he began to pet blue as he spoke. 

 

"Well Boston is pretty ok. It's an acquired taste but that doesn't mean its all bad. I had alot of fun there as a kid. I had alot of brothers so i guess that helped." "How many did you have?" "7. I was the youngest so they picked on me alot. But we loved each other alot. We use to get into all kinds of trouble. Beating people up and stealing shit. I mean, i know its bad but i was just so much fun as a kid, ya know?" 

Mick nodded and felt himself relax a little. He thought it was kind of stupid. Believing Jeremy was a spy sent to kill him. 

"If you had so much fun there, what made yah leave?" Jeremy's smile dropped and he scratched the back of his neck. "I told you i was looking for someone before, right?" A nod. " Well, i came here because i wanted to find my dad. He left when i was a baby and i wanted to know why. Ma told me he moved to New Mexico and i moved here to find him. I'm planning on going back when i find him but i don't think i can. I don't know how he looks like now or what his name is and i was crazy enough to think I'd find him. It's stupid right? 

 

Mick moved closer to Jeremy before wrapping his arm around him and pulling him into a side hug. "It's not stupid. If anything it's nice that you want to meet your old man after so long. Most people want to when their your age. If it makes you feel better, I'll help you look for him." 

 

Jeremy looked up at Mick before pulling him into an actual hug. "It would help. Thanks Mick." 

The rest of the day was spent throwing balls for the for the dogs to chase before coming inside for a drink when the sun went down. Just as they entered the house, the dogs ran to the door and began to yip excitedly. Jeremy went to greet the dog owner while Mick closed the back door and grabbed a bottle of water. Just as he took a sip he saw the owner of not only the house but the dogs. A women he was very familiar with by the name if Pauling. Upon both parties making eye contact they stood frozen before Jeremy introduced them. 

 

"It's alright Miss Pauling. This is Mick, he's a friend of mine. Mick this is my boss, Miss Pauling." He stood to the side smiling happily while Mick wanted nothing more than to get Jeremy away from this woman. 

"We've met Jeremy. He's a friend from work." She said it so calmly it pissed Mick off. This was his supervisor, who worked for an illegal company, letting a civilian work for her. Not just any civilian. It was Jeremy of all people. His friend. Who knows what the enemy could do to him if the found out about him. He could be condused for a worker and tortured. 

 

"That's really surprising. Mick never told me he worked at the hat place." So he didn't know what Mann Co. really was, good. 

 

"Well im going to go start the car. You coming Mick?" 

"I'll catch up, let me talk with her for a bit okay?" With that, Jeremy's expression dropped and he nodded as he left. Once alone the two confronted each other.

 

"Two questions. Why do you know him and why do you continue to know him?"

"Funny, i was going to ask you the same thing. " 

"This is serious Mick. You can't endanger a civilian by keeping him around, you're a wanted man on Blu's behalf and Jeremy shouldn't be around you." 

 

"Then why does he work for you? You're an even bigger target for the enemy and Jeremy could easily get mistaken for one of us. You can't blame me for doing something you're doing as well."

 

"Look, theres a good reason you shouldn't be around Jermey. I can't tell you any now but trust me. If you want him safe, he has to be away from you."  He didn't have time for this. He was perfectly capable of protecting Jeremy of whatever danger was around. He couldnt abandon him now. Not when he told Jermey he'd help him. Jeremy deserved a friend and Mick was going to give him that. A freind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to update by a bunch of people who were thirst for sniperscout, so im back now. I'll update this more often now and maybe write more fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing this. Hope you liked it and please comment, i reallt want to know what you guys think.


End file.
